


my life makes me wanna run away

by sassastrophe (regulardudetier)



Series: i was laying on the sofa and you were fanning me [6]
Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Sweaty football uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regulardudetier/pseuds/sassastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last few weeks had been ridiculous, but at the same time he'd enjoyed them. He'd spent more time with Louis than he ever imagined he would in his life, and most of it was training. They'd had the occasional snog here and there, but Nick couldn't figure any of that technical stuff out. Despite how much of a brat he'd assumed Louis was, Nick really enjoyed his company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my life makes me wanna run away

**Author's Note:**

> title ala my life by 50 cent/eminem/adam levine

They end up losing the game, is all. Not a big deal. To Nick. But he knows it's a big deal to Louis, especially with a sprained ankle having pulled him out of the game. And Nick _should_ feel bad, is the thing. It's practically his fault they lost, and he'll chastise himself later but right now he's back on the sidelines with Louis who's got his arms folded across his chest. 

"Not too disappointed are you, love?" Louis shakes his head, motions for Nick to help him stand up and it's suspicious because he's being _too_ quiet. "Alright?" There's a nod as Nick throws Louis' arm over his shoulder, helps him limp towards the mostly emptied locker room. 

There's a distinct smell of musk and sweat in the air and he'd find it otherwise disgusting if it wasn't probably ninety-five percent from his uniform, and he helps set Louis down on the cherry-stained bench before grabbing his oversized bag from a random locker and setting for the showers. 

Just as he's pulled the wrinkled curtains of the shower back and started what he hopes will be a warm shower, Louis finally speaks. "You were brilliant out there, jesus."

"Can't give me praise in public, can you?" His brows raise and Louis laughs. "Yeah, well. Had I been better, maybe could've won or somethin'." 

The water on tile echoes throughout the room, and Nick wants to say something more. The last few weeks had been ridiculous, but at the same time he'd enjoyed them. He'd spent more time with Louis than he ever imagined he would in his life, and most of it was training. They'd had the occasional snog here and there, but Nick couldn't figure any of that technical stuff out. Despite how much of a brat he'd assumed Louis was, Nick really enjoyed his company. 

He opens his mouth to speak, wordless, before tugging his jersey over his head and kicking off his grass-stained trainers. Socks come next, and when he goes to pull off his shorts he remembers, _oh yes, world famous boyband member sat watching you undress in the showers. Not a big deal or anything._ "Do you mind?"

Louis shakes his head again, lips turned upwards into a small smile. "You looked good, I mean it. Didn't think you of all people could pull it off but..." Nick rolls his eyes, pulling off his shorts and pants with one swift movement and tossing them to the side; he keeps level with Louis' gaze, which doesn't seem to flicker once. "God, get in the shower already Grimshaw. You're sweaty and I won't congratulate you any more if I have to put up with that smell."

"Or you could just help clean me up, if you're going to be so fucking particular," Nick manages to snap. He hopes Louis catches on to the humorous tone because he's already halfway in the shower with the curtain pulled and he can't be bothered to show an expression. There's a bit of ruffling on the other side and "hope you aren't going through my clothes you little horror" before the curtain pulls back again and.

Well.

Louis is standing there stark naked with an intense sort of look and a wrapped ankle. "What are you-"

"Budge over, water needs to be at least room temperature. Not too cold because you're not an actual athlete, a little warmer so you can soothe your bones or something. If you're aching anywhere in your legs, don't scrub too hard. Trust me, it hurts like hell when you're all bruised and banged up. Also, I want to blow you, so back against the wall, Nicholas."

Before he can even show any sign of restraint he's doing as Louis told him, backing up against the cool metal wall of the shower and doesn't realize he's half-hard just from Louis' _words_ for Christ's sake. The younger blue-eyed boy is already kneeling, the spray of the water falling into his caramel quiff-turned-fringe-turned-mop. It shouldn't be hot, but it kind of is. There are perfect water droplets on his eyelashes that Nick is suddenly finding himself wanting to brush away, though he leaves his hands to his sides. 

Louis grips his hips with small hands, leans in to bite bruises into the v and nipping into the skin at his thighs while he moves lower and lower. He gives Nick's cock a weird sort of look before moving in, breath hot and generous as he takes it down in one movement. Nick can't possibly be any closer to the back of the shower than he is now but he keeps pressing against it, instantly moving a hand to Louis' hair and pulling _hard_. It's obscene how Louis' lips wrap perfectly around him, tongue rough when he pulls off with a pop and licks at the head. He goes down again, hums around while one of his hands disappears from Nick's waist. 

If there was anything worse than Louis Tomlinson sucking Nick off, it would have to be Louis Tomlinson getting himself off while sucking Nick off. Which cuts it close for Nick, who gives another pull to Louis' hair earning a low moan in response. Louis' other hand is wrapped around the base of Nick's cock, jerking off what his mouth hasn't. "Shit, Lou. Close." 

Louis hollows his cheeks, goes down even further with his hands stilling and Nick feels himself hit the back of Louis' throat and that's about it for him. He slams his empty fist against the back of the shower, hand tight in Louis' wet hair and comes dizzily into the back of Louis' throat, watching Louis' Adam's apple bob as he swallows and pulls off of Nick with a horrible sort of sound. He manages to pull Louis up against his body, reaches down to stroke with Louis' shaking hand before Louis is moaning high-pitched and strings of curses, leaning against Nick's body and breathily laughing as his own release washes down the drain. 

They stand there for a while, pressed against each other with the now cold water hitting their backs (mostly Louis') before Louis reaches behind himself and grabs the washcloth. The rest of the shower is mostly quiet, but there's an air of affection and something less awkward as they clean each other up. 

When they reach Nick's car an hour later, he falls into the driver's seat still boneless and preening. Louis buckles himself into the passenger seat, a proud look on his face. Without warning, Nick decides last minute to lean over and press his lips to Louis', fearing for a split second that he'll be pushed away. Louis kisses back, tongue sweeping over Nick's chapped lips and teeth biting into the cracked skin. Nick pulls back inches away and laughs. 

"God, if that's the result every time I wear a football uniform than I suppose I'll have to wear one all the time."

**Author's Note:**

> it began with nick saying something along the lines of "I literally don't know anyone who knows how to play football" and all of us thought of Louis, and then I was talking to someone else on tumblr and managed to write something at five in the morning. so. feedback appreciated :).


End file.
